


sweet little unforgettable thing

by pinktiger



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Romance, but only by a year or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktiger/pseuds/pinktiger
Summary: Unrequited love is difficult to handle, especially when the person you like is a close friend.





	sweet little unforgettable thing

hyunjin notices something is off the moment minho walks into the kitchen. even though he greets hyunjin with a bright smile, there's something in his voice and in his eyes that tells hyunjin he's upset. he wonders if something bad happened or he just had a tough day in general. minho is not the type to talk about his problems to others and hyunjin isn't the type to ask uncomfortable questions, so he doesn't say anything.  
  
"what's this for?" he asks instead, eyeing the grocery bag minho placed on the table.  
  
"i'm going to cook!" minho announces brightly. "spicy fried chicken."  
  
hyunjin hums. he was about to make himself ramyun- he just got a bit sidetracked chatting with seungmin and jeongin on kkt- but a homemade meal sounds much better.  
  
they don't cook that often. hyunjin is not very good at it. minho is better- though he can be clumsy in the process the outcome is usually good- but juggling university and part time job, he just doesn't have a lot of time to cook. hyunjin has noticed he tends to do it more often during exams. maybe it helps him to calm down.  
  
maybe that's why he wants to cook now.  
  
"you need help?"  
  
"not really." minho gives him a smile. "unless you really want to, in that case you can chop the vegetables."  
  
"yeah, i want to," hyunjin decides. he almost always helps minho out with cooking. it’s fun to cook with someone else. besides, he has a feeling minho doesn't want to be alone right now. he's like that when he's sad. doesn't like talking about it but doesn't like being left alone either.  
  
minho plays music on his phone and he hums along to it as he fries the onion and the chicken. hyunjin chops the peppers, talking about this and that- his classes, the new game he's bought, his friends. minho doesn't talk much, but he asks questions and sometimes throws in a funny or teasing comment which lets hyunjin know he's listening. minho usually tells him about his day too, but it's clear he's not up to it now. something must have happened after all.  
  
only later, when the food is ready and minho sits at the table, hyunjin notices his eyes are a little swollen. did he cry?  
  
"hyung, your eyes…" he says, because the thought of minho crying hurts him too much. he can't just stay quiet about it  
  
minho blinks at him as he mixes his food with chopsticks. "huh?"  
  
"did you cry?"  
  
minho pauses for a moment then looks down at his bowl. "must be because of the onions. how's the food?"  
  
hyunjin notices the swift change of topic but he decides to let it go. he tries the chicken. it's good, a little spicy but not overly so, just the way he likes it.  
  
"it's delicious."  
  
minho beams at him. "of course it is."  
  
hyunjin smiles at the enthusiastic reply. maybe it really was just onions.  
  
\---  
  
after dinner minho proposes a movie marathon. instead of sitting on the sofa, they half-lie in a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the tv. they talk and laugh through the first movie, coco, a heartwarming movie for kids, but minho falls quiet during the second one. hyunjin is not too surprised when minho snuggles up too him, resting his head on his shoulder. they're both affectionate so it happens. still, he can't help but tense up a little initially. not because he doesn't like it, but because in the past have months his feelings for minho have changed.  
  
he manages not to think about it most of the time. but it's difficult when minho is so close to him that he can feel his warmth through their clothes. he tries his best to relax, though, and puts his arm around minho. he doesn't want him to notice. especially because not so long ago he kept pushing minho away for entirely different reasons.  
  
to put it short, he was a fucking idiot. raised in a conservative catholic family, he got the shock of his life when he found out his roommate was gay. it made things awkward between them for a while. but eventually hyunjin realized that sexuality didn't matter at all when it came to friendship, it didn't have to change anything between them as long as he didn't act like a prejudiced asshole.  
  
he's still embarrassed about his initial reaction. he remembers blurting out that he's straight. minho had the right to get mad at him, but instead he just laughed. i'll be careful not to fall in love with you, he said playfully.  
  
the joke's on hyunjin now. because somewhere on the way he began noticing how pretty minho was. how charming and funny and sweet. a bit weird at times, but even that was cute to hyunjin. so it seemed he wasn't so straight after all.  
  
"we broke up," minho says suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts. hyunjin pauses, surprised. so that's why minho seemed so upset. and his swollen eyes… it wasn't just onion after all.  
  
"why?" hyunjin asks softly. he doesn't know minho's boyfriend- ex- that well. they've only been dating for a month. but minho seemed to like him a lot. he seemed happy.  
  
"i don't know. he said- he just said he got bored."  
  
"what the fuck?" hyunjin frowns, looking at minho. he's still staring at the screen. his eyes are a little glossy. "then he was an asshole."  
  
minho gives a small smile. "maybe. maybe i'm a bad judge of character. i thought… he seemed very kind."  
  
"a kind person wouldn't just say they got bored. i mean. that just sounds rude. he could say he felt like it wouldn't work out or whatever."  
  
"i guess at least he was honest."  
  
"if it were me i'd punch him."  
  
minho huffs a laugh, pressing a little closer to hyunjin. "i had the urge to punch him too. but also- i was more hurt than angry. so i just left."  
  
"i'm sorry, hyung."  
  
minho hums; it sounds like protest and reassurance at the same time. "i'm better now. thanks to you."  
  
hyunjin's face turns warm at the words. shit. he wishes he could just- kiss minho and make him forget that guy. but things can never be this simple. and more than kissing him, he just wants him to be happy. he wishes he could make him happy.  
  
"anytime," he says softly.  
  
\---  
  
"going out?" hyunjin asks. he peeked into minho's room to ask him if he wanted coffee and he found him standing in front of his closet browsing through the clothes.  
  
"yeah, clubbing." he flashes hyunjin a smile over his shoulder. "chan is working tonight so you know, free drinks."  
  
clubbing. hyunjin wonders if it has anything to do with the breakup. minho is quite social in general but two months ago, when he ended a long relationship, he went clubbing as well. for three days in a row. hyunjin figures having fun is not a bad way to deal with negative feelings, not to mention it's probably a confidence boost for minho. he's really pretty and he can dance well, he's probably popular in those places.  
  
still. the asshole that broke up with him now, minho met him in a club as well. and while hyunjin realizes minho is a grown man and he can take care of himself, he can't help but worry. he doesn't want him to meet some jerk now.  
  
"can i come too?"  
  
hyunjin planned to spend the evening playing online games with seungmin and jeongin but fuck that. it's not just because he's worried. he kind of really wants to tag along. he's never been out with minho for anything other than watching a movie and getting food.  
  
minho raises his brows. "aren’t you too young?"  
  
"hyung, you know i've gone clubbing before." just twice, and he didn't find it especially fun but he figures it's not bad once in a while. and might be more fun with minho.  
  
"yeah, but not with me. what would your mother think of me?"  
  
hyunjin doesn't want to tell minho his mother wouldn't like him anyway simply because he's gay and not ashamed of it. and that if she ever finds out that her son likes boys too, she's probably going to blame minho for tainting his innocence or something like that. and then she'll take hyunjin to some fucked up religious therapist to try and 'cure' him.  
  
needless to say, hyunjin prefers to avoid thinking about his mother these days.  
  
"she won't find out," he says.  
  
minho stares at him for a moment. "now that i think about it, you haven't called her in a while. you used to call her almost every day and tell her about everything." he tilts his head. "did something happen?"  
  
hyunjin shrugs. he told his mother he'd been busy and didn't have time to call as often as before. he still calls her once a week so it's not like she suspects anything.  
  
"guess i just grew up."  
  
minho chuckles at that. "well, you sure grew taller in the past year." he studies hyunjin's face, his eyes twinkling. "and more handsome."  
  
hyunjin feels his face turn warm. he knows he's not bad looking but he never thought minho paid any attention to his looks.  
  
"i was always handsome," he says, trying to hide how flustered he is. he probably doesn't do a very good job because he can feel even his neck flush as minho's smile grows.  
  
"of course. but now you're even more handsome than before."  
  
there's no use trying to cover it- judging by minho's playful tone, he can clearly see how embarrassed hyunjin is.  
  
"hyung," he whines, rubbing the side of his neck and looking away. minho laughs.  
  
"you can come with me. if you let me do your makeup."  
  
"makeup?" hyunjin repeats, startled. he knows minho wears some makeup sometimes when he goes clubbing, and it makes him look… maybe not prettier, because he's always ridiculously pretty, but different. in a very alluring way. it suits minho but hyunjin doesn't think it would suit him.  
  
noticing his hesitation, minho smiles reassuringly. "you can remove it if you don't like it. i just want to see what you'd look like."  
  
"…okay."  
  
\---  
  
hyunjin pauses as he looks into the mirror, still surprised by his reflection. he doesn't look that different, not the way minho does, but the makeup still changed his face, bringing his eyes out, making them look sharper.  
  
he remembers how weird it was, to feel minho gently cup his face, to have him stare at it for so long with such focus as he applied the makeup. it made hyunjin feel giddy even though he knew minho didn't mean anything by it.  
  
he wonders if minho meant it when he called him pretty, though. hyunjin was surprised to hear it because handsome was one thing, pretty was something else. he often thinks minho is pretty so he associates the word with something… softer. fond. but it's probably not like that to minho. and maybe minho just meant the makeup.  
  
he sighs and runs the water to wash his hands. there's no point thinking about it so much. he went to the bathroom because minho was talking to some guy at the bar and he didn't want to be a bother. the guy bought minho a drink- which was pretty funny seeing they got free drinks from chan anyway- and the way he looked at him… he was clearly checking him out. hyunjin can't blame him. minho looks absolutely stunning tonight, to the point it's a little frustrating. why is he so attractive, why does hyunjin have to suffer so much?  
  
the club is getting crowded now, he has to push through people to get back to the bar. the music is so loud it feels like the floor is pulsing under his feet. he's surprised when he bumps into minho on the way.  
  
"oh, there you are!" minho shouts over the music, smiling at him brightly. "don't disappear on me like that, i'm supposed to look after you." minho pushes a drink into his hands, another one of those colorful sweet things. hyunjin wonders if minho is getting him what he himself likes or he just doesn't want him to get drunk.  
  
"i just went to the toilet," he says and looks around the bar. chan is busy preparing drinks for a group of girls. the guy who was hitting on minho is nowhere to be found. "what about that guy?"  
  
"hm? oh, i got his number. i'm not really interested, though." he smiles. "besides, i came here with you."  
  
hyunjin wants to tell minho he doesn't need to worry about him, he's not a kid and he doesn't want to spoil his fun. but he also doesn't want minho to leave with that guy. so he keeps quiet.  
  
"wanna dance?" minho asks, putting his drink away and already pulling hyunjin towards the dance floor. deciding he needs some extra courage to handle this, hyunjin quickly empties his glass and leaves it on one of the tables they pass on the way.  
  
it's not like minho is trying to seduce him or something, he's clearly dancing just to have fun, but he still touches hyunjin or holds his hands at times and the more crowded the dance floor becomes the more often people push them against each other. minho smiles brightly at him every time it happens, his eyes twinkling, like they share some secret or an inside joke. and he looks so beautiful hyunjin regrets finishing that drink because his lips are tingling and he can't stop thinking about how much he wants to pull minho closer and kiss him senseless. feel his body pressed against his, hear him moan into the kiss-  
  
shit.  
  
"hyung," he shouts over the music, grabbing minho's wrist. "i'm tired, can we go sit?"  
  
minho nods. "sure!"  
  
he pulls minho off the dance floor, squeezing through the sweaty crowd. almost all the tables and booths are taken and they have no choice but to sit at a table in the smoking area. minho frowns at the scent but he doesn't complain. hyunjin vaguely remembers minho's ex smoking on their balcony one time. he wonders if minho got used to the smell.  
  
hyunjin gets them drinks, this time picking plain beer for himself. when he returns minho is on his phone but he puts it away to take the drink from his hand. he immediately drinks a few sips.  
  
"are you thirsty, hyung? maybe i should've brought water."  
  
minho shakes his head. "it's okay, those drinks are like half water anyway." he grins. "are you having fun?"  
  
hyunjin is about to answer when he hears someone behind them say minho's name. the music here isn't as loud and he can hear the man clearly even though he must be at least two tables away.  
  
"that's the guy i fucked around with for a few weeks!" the man is drunk and much louder than usual, but hyunjin recognizes the voice. it's minho's ex. shit. what are the chances? then again, minho did meet him in this club. he glances at minho- judging by his tense expression he heard him too.  
  
he hears another male voice say something but it's too quiet for him to decipher. and then minho's ex again.  
  
"i don't give a shit, man. if he calls you, do whatever you want. honestly he's kind of a slut. good fuck, though."  
  
it's like hyunjin's body moves on its own. his hands balling into fists, he stands up and turns towards the voice, but before he can make his way to that table, minho catches his wrist. his grip is strong, but he's smiling when hyunjin looks at him.  
  
"it's okay," he says. "come on, let's finish our drinks and switch clubs."  
  
"but hyung-"  
  
"jinnie, i don't want to- it's not worth it. we came here to have fun. okay?"  
  
hyunjin stares at him for a moment- minho's eyes are hard, determined. he relents, sitting back down. minho is probably right, that asshole is not worth it. but even though hyunjin is not the type to get into fights, he still wishes he could wipe the floor with that jerk's face.  
  
but minho doesn't seem angry. he gives hyunjin a warm smile and starts telling him anecdotes about weird people he's met while clubbing. as hyunjin looks at him, listens to him laugh, he wonders how can anyone think so little of him. he's such an amazing person. he's beautiful, smart, funny and kind. and he means so much to hyunjin.  
  
he can only hope minho knows his worth.  
  
\---  
  
despite what happened they do have fun and they leave pretty late. minho laughs when he trips as they step out of the club. he doesn't seem sad. just a bit tired, but no wonder seeing they danced a lot.  
  
"i'm not that drunk," he protests when hyunjin wraps an arm around him, but he doesn't pull away. hyunjin likes it, having him close. fuck, he likes it too much.  
  
minho doesn't seem sad so hyunjin is surprised when in the cab on the way home minho falls quiet. at first hyunjin thinks he's just sleepy but then he sees him subtly wipe his cheeks with the sleeves of his jacket, sniffing quietly. minho is facing the window, not looking at him, but hyunjin can tell he's crying.  
  
it doesn't seem like he wants to be consoled. minho is not the type to cry on someone's shoulder and hyunjin wants to respect that. but it hurts so much to see him cry. and when he remembers what that asshole said… he wishes he had punched him after all.  
  
after getting out of the cab, for a moment they just stand in front of the apartment building, looking at each other. hyunjin gets a weird feeling, like they were just on a date and one of them walked the other home. he wishes it was true. minho is smiling again but hyunjin can see the tear tracks on his cheeks. his makeup is a little smeared. he still looks beautiful.  
  
"why the long face?" minho pokes his side. "it was fun, wasn't it?"  
  
hyunjin pauses. minho wants him to just brush the whole thing off but he can't, not this time. maybe he drank too much and he can't help but be honest. maybe he can't stand seeing minho hurt.  
  
"hyung, about what that guy said…" minho sighs but hyunjin ignores it. "he was the one who only wanted sex. so if anyone's easy, it's him."  
  
"i'm not bothered by what he said." minho shrugs. "there's nothing wrong with sleeping around. i don't really do that but i don't care if people think i do." hyunjin pauses at that. he never thought of it like that, not surprising considering his conservative upbringing. his mother would surely tell him sleeping around is bad. but is it really? "besides, do you know what 'slut' really means?"  
  
"h-huh?" hyunjin blinks, flustered.  
  
minho grins. "it stands for 'sweet little unforgettable thing'. so really, it's a compliment."  
  
"what?" hyunjin laughs. that's ridiculous. minho says the strangest things sometimes- but then again, hyunjin likes that about him. hell, he likes everything about him.  
  
"so really… there's nothing wrong with it. as long as you're careful and don't... don't hurt anyone."  
  
right. and minho's shitty ex hurt him.  
  
"then why did you cry?"  
  
minho looks away, staring at the pavement. "i… i'm just wondering. why things never work out, no matter how much i like someone, they always leave. like maybe there's something wrong with me…"  
  
hyunjin can guess he's not just talking about the asshole ex. but the one before, whom he dated for a long time. he doesn't know why they broke up, he didn't even know it was woojin who broke up with minho and not the other way around. all he knows is that it really hurt minho and it seems he hasn't fully gotten over it yet.  
  
"there's nothing wrong with you, hyung," he says softly. "you're amazing. and i would never leave you."  
  
he's not sure what made him say it. he wants to think it's courage and his need to cheer minho up, but he's pretty sure it's just the alcohol.  
  
minho looks up at him and smiles. "thanks. i wish i could meet someone like you."  
  
"well, i mean… there's me."  
  
"don't play with my heart," minho laughs, giving his arm a light shove. "i know you like girls."  
  
"no, hyung, i…" hyunjin pauses, his heart thumping in his chest. he's never confessed before. he has dated twice back in high school but he was very popular and in both instances the girls confessed first. and this is minho. someone he knows well and cherishes as a friend, not just a pretty person he passes in a school corridor. he's so nervous but at the same time if he doesn't say it he thinks he might explode. "i, i like you. i mean it. i've liked you for a while now."  
  
minho frowns. he's quiet for a moment, studying hyunjin's face, his eyes wide. hyunjin's cheeks are burning but he doesn't look away. he wants minho to know he's sincere.  
  
"jinnie…" minho finally says softly. "i'm sorry, i've never thought about you like that."  
  
hyunjin bites his lip. he kind of expected that. and in a way, it's what he deserves for being a homophobic dumbass.  
  
"it's okay, hyung." he tries a smile even though his throat is tight and his stomach feels like a nest of snakes is writhing around within it. "i just wanted you to know."  
  
minho shakes his head, brows furrowed, like he still can't quite believe it.  
  
"i'm sorry." with that, he passes hyunjin, moving towards the entrance. for a moment hyunjin is scared things will be awkward between them now. he knew minho didn't like him, why the fuck did he confess? he ruined everything.  
  
but instead of entering the door code, minho turns to hyunjin again and approaches him with a soft smile. neither of them says anything as minho wraps his arms around him in a gentle hug. hyunjin's heart is pounding but he instinctively puts his arms around minho's waist, pulling him closer.  
  
"thank you," minho says pressing his cheek to hyunjin's shoulder, his voice soft and filled with affection. "for today and… for everything."  
  
hyunjin doesn't say anything. he doesn't know what to say, all he can think about right now is how much he likes minho and how much he wishes he could hold him like this forever. he's probably a bit too drunk.  
  
all too soon, minho pulls back, but he takes hyunjin's hand in his and gently pulls him towards the door. the awkwardness and embarrassment is still there but hyunjin can sense minho's fondness for him and it eases his worries.  
  
even if minho never returns his feelings, hyunjin can at least hope they will still be friends.  
  
\---  
  
hyunjin should know better, he should keep quiet. but he had a rough day, he’s tired and his mother just won't stop talking. the clearer his opinions about the world become the more he disagrees with his mother, and now he has to listen to her rant about the pope who dared to tell a gay man that god loved him the way he was.  
  
so it just slips. angry, frustrated, defensive.  
  
"mom… i like boys too."  
  
for a moment there's only stunned silence. and then, "that's not very funny. don't ever joke like that again."  
  
"i'm not joking. i'm in love with a guy."  
  
needless to say, she doesn't react well. when fifteen minutes later minho gets back home, he finds hyunjin curled up on the sofa crying into his knees. hyunjin doesn't even bother trying to hide it. he's too miserable to care.  
  
"jinnie?" minho asks, alarmed. hyunjin feels the sofa next to him dip and then he feels minho's hand rub his back. "what happened?"  
  
slowly, through the sobs, hyunjin tells him. he feels like a little kid when minho pulls him into a hug and starts petting his hair. but it's not a bad feeling. he feels surrounded in a good way. safe.  
  
"i'm sorry," minho says softly. "maybe she'll come around. you know, when i first told my parents, my father said he never wanted to see me again. but now we're trying to make it work. maybe she'll change her mind." he sighs, hugging hyunjin tighter. "but if not… you're not alone. you have friends. you have me." he presses a kiss to hyunjin's hair. "i won't leave, i promise."  
  
hyunjin just nods, not trusting his voice to reply. it takes him a while to calm down but minho's warmth and his scent, sweet and familiar, and his gentle voice whispering sweet nothings into his hair, it all helps. it hurts, it still hurts, but at least he knows there are people who care about him no matter what his sexuality is.  
  
eventually he pulls back, smiling at minho shyly. minho smiles back, cupping hyunjin's face and carefully wiping the tears away. the tender expression on his face makes hyunjin's heart clench. he's so lucky to have minho around.  
  
"want to order something unhealthy and watch netflix?"  
  
hyunjin nods slowly. "yeah," he mumbles, sniffing. "if anything, pizza will make me feel better."  
  
minho laughs, ruffling hyunjin's hair. "you're so cute i could eat you."  
  
"don't be ridiculous, hyung. pizza is much tastier."  
  
\---  
  
hyunjin sighs heavily, kicking off the dress shoes as soon as he steps into the apartment. he's tired and he regrets not taking a change of clothes, something more comfortable. even though he only attended the wedding ceremony and not the party afterwards, and his uncle gave him a ride home, it was still an exhausting experience.  
  
especially the questions about love life. why do distant relatives act like this and university is the only thing they can talk about to young people? and it was his cousin's wedding, for fuck's sake. wasn't that enough heterosexual romance for one evening?  
  
as he's taking his suit jacket off, minho peeks into the hall. he's wearing an oversized hoodie and sweatpants. hyunjin notices it’s his hoodie. the sleeves are too long; it looks ridiculously cute.  
  
"you look tired," minho says, smiling. "but still handsome."  
  
hyunjin can't help but blush at the compliment but he covers it up with a sigh. "spare me. at least ten middle aged ladies told me i was handsome today. my aunt has too many friends."  
  
minho laughs. he starts untying hyunjin's tie and hyunjin stills, letting him help. it feels strangely intimate.  
  
"so you're popular among middle aged ladies?"  
  
"not sure. it was more like, 'you grew into such a handsome young man, do you have a girlfriend?'"  
  
"next time tell them something like, ‘i couldn't find a woman as beautiful as you’." minho's eyes twinkle playfully. "trust me, it works."  
  
hyunjin snorts, imagining minho flirting with old ladies at family gatherings. somehow he can totally see that happening.  
  
minho takes his tie off but he doesn't move away. instead he looks up at him, smiling, hands resting against hyunjin's chest.  
  
"so… how's your mom?" hyunjin knows what the question means. he shrugs.  
  
"still acting like i never told her i was gay." he figured out he was actually bisexual but he didn't bother explaining that to his mother. she would probably interpret it as 'heterosexual and confused'.  
  
"i'm sorry."  
  
"it's okay. at least she's talking to me." he knows this is not the end. that someday he will have to confront his mother again. but for now, things are okay. and sometimes that's enough, sometimes that has to be enough.  
  
minho is quiet for a moment, staring at him. hyunjin can't read his expression.  
  
"what?" he asks, flustered. minho is really close, and really pretty, and though hyunjin manages not to think about it too much, it's not like he got over him. he still likes him a lot. so this is a little unnerving.  
  
"i was just thinking. that i might want to kiss you now."  
  
hyunjin freezes. he wasn't expecting that. and… what a strange way to confess.  
  
"might?" he repeats, dumbfounded. his heart immediately speeds up. it's been two months since he confessed but his feelings haven't changed at all. even though minho doesn't like him back.  
  
or so he thought.  
  
"i thought about it a lot and i- i do like you," minho says quietly. is he nervous? "but you know, i don't want to get into a relationship unless it's serious so only if you really want to…"  
  
surprisingly, hyunjin is not even nervous. all this time of wanting to do this so badly, all that accumulated need completely takes over and the next second he has minho pressed against the wall and they're kissing. hard and passionate at first- then softer, sweeter, like a tender afterthought. it feels good. minho's mouth is warm and inviting and there's no doubt he's more experienced but he lets hyunjin control the pace, like he knows hyunjin really needs it right now. to just feel him and taste him.  
  
minho is smiling when hyunjin pulls back. he’s out of breath, his lips parted, swollen from kisses. he looks so good like this.  
  
"so i guess that means you really want to?" minho asks, cocking an eyebrow at him.  
  
hyunjin just grins and leans in for another kiss.  
  
\---  
  
"hey, wake up, sleeping beauty."  
  
the words barely reach hyunjin through the haze of sleep. he hears them but he doesn't fully register them. but then he feels a weight on top of him, and something wet and hot against his ear. he groans as minho licks his ear and then blows air against it.  
  
"stop," he mumbles. minho just laughs.  
  
"then get up."  
  
"mmm. i'm already awake," hyunjin says, his eyes still closed, absolutely ready to fall back asleep as soon as minho stops bothering him.  
  
"as if. why are you always so hard to wake up? you'd think it's 6am and not 10pm."  
  
that alerts hyunjin a little. 10pm? he opens his eyes- and yes, he's lying on a made bed, fully clothed, and minho is hovering over him, wearing the pretty outfit he put on before leaving to chan's birthday party. hyunjin couldn't go, he has an exam tomorrow and he has to study.  
  
right. he was supposed to study. why the fuck was he sleeping? he lifts himself on his forearm and finds out he's been sleeping on his statistics textbook. well, no wonder the pillow seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"shit. i fell asleep."  
  
minho laughs. "i noticed. don't worry, i'll make dinner, you can study some more."  
  
even through the drowsiness, hyunjin notices it. minho seems cheerful but there's tension in his eyes, in his body. before he slides off the bed, hyunjin catches his wrist.  
  
"hyung, are you okay?"  
  
for a moment minho just smiles, looking like he's about to brush the question off. but then he drops his eyes with a small sigh.  
  
"i met woojin." oh, hyunjin thinks. it's been a while. "you know how chan is. guess he wanted us to be friends again. and woojin... he... " minho's voice turns shaky. "he apologized. he said it just scared him, how serious things got between us. you know, it's silly, i blamed myself all this time because- because he's such a nice person so it had to be my fault, right?"  
  
it hurts. hyunjin can hear the pain in minho's voice and it hurts him too.  
  
"no, hyung, you're- you're a kind person too." it sounds silly and naive but he means it. and minho smiles at him- but there are tears in his eyes. hyunjin's heart clenches. minho has never cried in front of him, not openly like this.  
  
"he said that he regretted it and that he missed me. i missed him too. but only as a friend, you know?" hyunjin lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "all i could think about is how happy i am with you."  
  
minho lets hyunjin pull him into a hug. hyunjin doesn't know what to say but he's sure minho will understand. that he's so so happy to have him too. he can't hold him tight enough and eventually minho lets out a huff, laughing into his shoulder.  
  
"you're going to squeeze me to death."  
  
hyunjin makes a sound of protest but he loosens the embrace, letting minho pull back.  
  
"so how about that dinner?"  
  
"i'm starving," hyunjin admits sheepishly.  
  
"good." minho grins. "you will have to put up with my shitty cooking for a very long time."  
  
hyunjin just laughs; he doesn't think it's shitty. and even if it was, he’s sure he wouldn't really mind putting up with it for a very, very long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i find this ship very cute but i see it's not popular at all... i hope someone actually reads this. sorry for mistakes i'm too lazy to proofread. it's been a long time since i wrote something so my writing is kinda rusty,, but i hope the fic is still enjoyable  
> 


End file.
